


I Save My Grace With Half-Assed Guilt

by Longanimals



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Tigress is a dedicated warrior who just so happens to have a kink for lupine men. While on a shopping trip, she finds three easily-manipulated canine bandits and decides to have some fun. She throws their fight and allows herself to be captured, resulting in a knotty, musky gangbang. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	I Save My Grace With Half-Assed Guilt

It’s Tigress’s turn to go on a shopping trip and buy food for all of the residents of Jade Palace. Carrying her woven basket and a sack of gold coins, she walks through the bustling market, purchasing things here and there as she sees them. Like any other day, there’s a sizable crowd, but people tend to recognize her and move out of the way, whether it be out of respect or fear. At one point, an unmoving wall of pedestrians blocks her path.

“Give us all yer money or we’re gunna burn this shithole to the ground!” a gruff voice shouts on the other side of the wall.

“P-Please, I need that money to feed my family…” responds a terrified voice, presumably the one being threatened.

Bandits. Time to do her job as a warrior and defend the common good.

“Can you hold this for me?” she asks politely, passing her basket of food off to a random citizen.

He nods rapidly and takes it. She cracks her knuckles and weaves through the crowd, ready for a fight.

On the other side of the crowd is a rather large clearing, the passerby giving the bandits a wide berth so they don’t get hurt. As for the bandits themselves, it’s a trio of wiry lupine men with grey fur. Two of them are carrying daggers while the third brandishes a rather impressive sword, who Tigress assumes is the leader. A single look at these guys tells her that their bark is worse than their bite.

“Hey! You’d better back off and leave them alone!” she shouts intimidatingly.

The sword-wielding wolf turns his head and sees her. “Oh yeah? Or what?”

“Bro, don’t you know who that is?! That’s Tigress! She’s one of the Furious Five!” one of the other wolves flanking him hisses. “If we don’t get outta here we’re gonna go to jail, or worse!”

“You should listen to your friend,” she calls out simply.

“If she’s so strong, how come she don’t got a weapon?” the leader says with blind bravado.

Before Tigress can respond, a smell hits her nose. It’s a familiar smell, one that she remembers from other times she’s tangled with lupines in the past. It always serves as a bittersweet reminder to her fondness of lupine men, getting her aroused at the most inopportune times. Thanks to her years of meditation and training, she’s able to ignore it without causing any problems in combat, provided she spends a few hours aggressively fingering herself later that night. 

However, compared to some of the fights she’s had in the past, the stakes are a whole lot lower this time around. This is just a simple robbery that she’s dealt with a thousand times before, not a long-winded battle where the fate of China hangs in the balance. A small, shameful part of her wonders if she can turn the situation to her advantage and let the three bandits have their way with her. She looks around at the crowd surrounding them. It would be easy for her to just fake an injury and let herself get captured, the only issue being that she needs to get away from their current location. She’s not going to sacrifice her own dignity and reputation for the sake of getting some wolf dick.

“Fine then. If you and your wimpy little sword think you can take me, why don’t we do it over there?” she says assertively, pointing towards an abandoned alley.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Afraid you’ll lose and don’t want people to see you as a loser?” the lead wolf responds in a mocking voice.

“Yeah, loser!” calls out the wolf who hasn’t spoken thus far. His friend slaps him in the back of the head.

“No, I would just rather spare the children from having to hear the sounds of your bones snapping.”

The leader huffs. Tigress smiles ever so slightly, invisible to everyone but her. Her plan is working out swimmingly.

“ALRIGHT, BACK UP, PACHYDERMS!” He shouts, wildly swinging his sword towards the crowd. The horde shifts around, forming a clear path to the alley Tigress pointed out.

The trio of bandits walk along the path and enter the alley with Tigress following closely behind. As they walk, the wind blows towards Tigress’s face, forcing the musk of her “adversaries” in her nose once again. She shivers slightly, trying to calm her nerves.

They reach the end of the alleyway where it breaks off into an open square. The three wolves brandish their weapons and teeth.

“Well?! What are you waiting for?!” the leader snarls.

Tigress adopts a fighting stance, bending her hips back slightly as she keeps her paws at a parallel distance from each other. The wolves let out a war cry and charge towards her. She’ll have to make it look like she tried attacking them to make it believable. The hard part now is holding back her strength enough to play her part. She knows how powerful she is, and if she were treating this like a real fight, a single punch would be enough to break their lupine sternums and leave them completely crippled.

She hits one of the incoming wolves in the forearm with a rather weak palm strike. It stings, but it’s nothing compared to what she could do to him if she wanted to. Her sharpened battle senses combined with their amateur swordplay skills allows Tigress to dodge all of their attacks, body gracefully dancing around their blades. The bandits’ novice footwork leaves a lot of openings, so she has to pick and choose the ones where she tries to counterattack, giving the guise of retaliation. She ignores the growing pool of arousal inside her baggy pants, reminding herself that it’ll be dealt with soon enough.

After a few minutes of their “fight”, Tigress feels like it’s time for her to make her move. When one of the wolves swings his knife at her, she leaps out of the way like she has been, only this time around she purposefully trips. She falls to the ground in an exaggerated heap, holding her foot and wincing in “pain”. The wolves surround her collapsed body and look down at her with smug grins.

“See? I told ya we could take her on,” the lead wolf says.

“Yeah, you’re right, bro. So what do we do with her now?” says the wolf to his left.

“I say we kill her!” exclaims the one on his right.

“Whoa, whoa. If she really is a member of the Furious Five like Guanting said, we could take her as a hostage. Then, everyone up in that big green castle will be forced to give us a ton of money, way more than we’d ever get from those merchant chumps!” the leader says triumphantly.

“I like the way you think, Feng,” replies the one she thinks is Guanting.

“So how do we get her back to base?” asks the last unidentified wolf.

Feng looks around and grins when he spies a coil of dirty rope. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts out two strands, each about half a meter in length. The three wolves then get to work on binding their “captive” with surprising coordination. Guanting holds her front paws together above her head and the unidentified wolf bends her legs and holds her back paws together while Feng wraps the rope around her wrists and ankles, tying a series of firm knots. He’s much more skilled in knot-tying than he is in swordplay, and Tigress can’t help but imagine the image of this lupine bandit as a Pup Scout practicing his knots on twine until he gets it just right.

The legendary warrior lays on the ground, hands and feet bound. If anyone were to happen by, they’d definitely see her as the victim rather than the hero, a humiliating thought that sends a shiver down her spine. Guanting and the third wolf pick her up, wiry muscles straining under the weight of her stoic, toned body. Feng leads them to their base, navigating through back alleys and paths to avoid getting caught. While on the way, they talk amongst themselves. From their conversation, Tigress picks up that the third man’s name is Zhong, the three of them are brothers and they’re all pretty stupid. There’s no chance that she won’t be able to knock them senseless and escape once she’s had her fun with them. She resists the urge to smile at her own delightfully perverted plan. It’s time for some much-needed relief.

They arrive at the wolfs’ base, which is really just a secluded cave obscured by the foliage. Once inside, they set Tigress down on the floor and sit down on a bench-like rock in front of her.

“Alright, we have her. What now?” Zhong asks.

“Well, we gotta make ourselves known to the castle. Gotta inti...intimuh...threaten ‘em enough ‘till they give us money.”

“Please, don’t take me to the palace! I can’t show my face to them after I’ve been captured!” Tigress cries out in a fake desperate tone. “I’ll do anything!”

“Hmmm...Anything…” Feng holds the tip of his muzzle, trying to think of what use three men could possibly have of a captured woman.

Tigress internally sighs. Looks like she’ll have to stir the pot a little bit. “I’m completely helpless, you know. If a trio of big, strong men wanted to have their way with me, well, there wouldn’t be too much I could do.”

She really hopes that this time it does the trick. It’s been quite some time since she first met the wolves and their musk has progressively worn down her resolve a large amount, more than any other enemy has in the past. Now that she’s in their residence, she’s completely surrounded by their concentrated scent, and it’s really starting to get to her. She has to speed things along and hope she doesn’t collapse into a lust-driven mess before the proper time.  
“Hey, Feng! We can just shove our dicks inside her and there’ll be nothing she can do about it!” Zhong says eagerly, his ears perking up.

“Yeah! And THEN we can give her to the palace!” Guanting chimes in.

“Hmmm...It has been a while since I’ve had some decent pussy...Fuck it, let’s do it!”

His two brothers cheer and start taking off their pants. Tigress’s heart pounds against her chest. Everything is falling into place, and she’s going to finally get what she wants! In unison, their three dicks pop out of their pants, slowly swelling into erections. A threefold wave of fresh musk slaps her in the face, and it takes every minute of training she’s ever done to not let out a lurid moan. Her eyes study every unique detail of the first penises she’s seen in years. Feng’s is the longest, an impressive seven inches, while Guanting’s is the shortest, a rather paltry four inches, but with a rather hefty set of balls to make up for it. Zheng’s is her favorite at first glance, however. While not being as well endowed as Feng in terms of length, his is by far the widest, a factor that Tigress is particularly weak to. All three of their dicks are beautiful in their own way, and she’s starting to get a little impatient.

“Well? What are you waiting for?! Just get this over with, I don’t want to deal with this humiliation any longer than I have to!” she exclaims, holding true to her facade.

“Heh heh, say no more!”

Feng positions himself in front of her, presenting his cock. She looks above her just as a drop of precum slides out of his tapered tip and lands on her nose. It’s impossible to not breathe it in, and she feels a fresh supply of precum drip out of her pussy and slides down her legs. Zheng circles around behind her while Guanting flanks her from one side. They all stare at her bounded body quizzically, realizing they missed a step.

“Hey, Feng! How ‘bout we cut the ropes off and fuck this bitch doggystyle?” Zheng suggests.

“Hell yeah! Let’s fuck her until she can’t move!”

Zheng and Guanting grab their daggers from earlier and slice the ropes binding her hands and feet. For good measure, Zheng cleaves the elastic fabric of her pants and tears them open, exposing her pussy and asshole. She never wears panties as they get in the way of her combat too much and provide too little benefit to warrant putting them on.

“Hands and knees, slut!” Feng barks.

Tigress complies, getting up on all fours. She wiggles her ass slightly, showing it off to the fat-dicked wolf behind her. He plants his powerful paws on her cheeks and starts straddling his cock in between them.

“Fuck, you’re so wet! Did you get turned on by being tied up, you tiger slut?!”

Feng presses his bright red dick into her face. She puts on a grossed-out face as she takes a deep inhale of his sweaty, musk-covered shaft. It sticks to her sinuses and floods her mind with a cloudy haze. She shivers slightly and sticks out her tongue, hoping the taste of his dick is even half as good as the smell. She takes a testing lick along the underside of his shaft. It’s an acrid taste, putridly salty, like he’s never washed it once in his entire life. Her dignity slipping, she gives him a tongue bath, replacing all of the sweat and grime on his cock with her warm saliva. He leans his head back and roughly places his hand on the back of her head, forcing it down onto his dick.

“Oh fuck yeah…” he groans, finally getting some head that isn’t a two copper whore.

Zheng takes a deep sniff of Tigress’s crotch and shudders as he exhales. “Mmm, you smell that? Grade A tiger pussy. This is gunna be fuckin’ awesome.”

The wolf behind her shoves his dick inside of her slit with little resistance thanks to her natural lubricant. She moans with pleasure and surprise around Feng’s cock as Zheng slides all of his fat dick inside at once, all the way down to the top of his knot. She feels the heat of his canine bulb press against her pussy lips and inner thighs. Zheng’s dick is already abnormally fat, but the thought of taking such a huge knot inside of her threatens to completely break Tigress’s resolve.

“Hey, no knots today, boys! We’re gonna fuck this slut ‘til the sun comes up, so don’t be gettin’ greedy!” Feng calls out triumphantly.

The other two nod in agreement, slightly begrudgingly, but they understand. With both ends occupied, Guanting idly strokes his cock over Tigress’s back, impatiently waiting for one of her holes to open up. Feng takes complete control over her head, forcing it down until she kisses his knot before letting her back up. Almost unconsciously, Tigress slathers her tongue around his length and absorbs all of the taste from it, choking slightly whenever it slides into her throat. Zheng and Feng fuck her with the same coordination from earlier, pulling out their cocks and shoving them back into their respective holes in perfect unison. Tigress moans as they saw in and out of her body, slapping their grey furry balls against her throat and clit as they pound into her. Without breaking rhythm, Zheng extends a clawed finger and presses it against the entrance to her inviting, dark-rimmed asshole. She lets out a surprised grunt as the sharp talon stretches out her backdoor, but there’s really nothing she can do about it.

“Fuck, this pussy is TIGHT! It’s chokin’ my dick!” Zheng howls.

It’s not anything that Tigress is doing, at least, not consciously. Her years of training and exercise have left her with a musculature of a goddess, especially in her abdomen. As a result, her pussy walls squeeze like a vice on anything that tries to enter, and her ass? Forget it.

Despite being so tight, however, Zheng is able to match the pace of Feng, who’s fucking her much looser mouth, likely thanks to all the natural lube she has flowing out of her. Realizing he isn’t making much headway with her asshole, Feng retracts his finger and pops it in his mouth. He swirls his canine tongue around it and applies a healthy coating of saliva to it before pulling out and trying again. With a little effort, he’s able to push it inside down to the first furry knuckle. Tigress moans at the unfamiliar sensation. This is the first time in her life she’s ever had something put into her asshole.

In perfect harmony, Zheng and his brother bottom out inside of Tigress, their balls softly slapping against her furry skin one final time as they press their expanding knots up against her holes. They both howl in unison, drowning out her own pleasured moans as they echo throughout the cave. She swallows Feng’s cum as quickly as she can, depositing it in the pit of her stomach, while Zheng blows his load directly into her womb. She panics for a moment, remembering that today isn’t a safe day for her, and that she now has a very real chance of getting pregnant with the baby of some lowlife wolf bandit.

Once their orgasm passes, they pull out and sigh contentedly. Virile canine cum steadily oozes from her pussy while the Feng’s load remains in her stomach, radiating a warm feeling.

“Oy, Guanting! Want a shot at her mouth?” the leader calls out.

“Hell yeah!”

Feng steps aside, letting his brother take his place. As soon as Guanting gets in position, Tigress’s eyes are immediately drawn to his massive balls. They hang halfway down his thighs, plump and covered in grey fur. With a pair of balls like these you’d think there would be a monster cock to go along with it, but that sadly isn’t the case. She takes a deep whiff of his masculine lupine pheromones directly from the source, a shiver shooting up her spine. 

Just as she sticks out her tongue to guide one of his enormous balls into her mouth, Guanting kneels down, putting himself at eye level with the “captured” warrior. She looks at him with a cautious expression, genuinely having no clue as to what he’s about to do. Suddenly, he cranes his neck forward and seals his lips around hers. She lets out a muffled scream of shock, but it’s silenced by Guanting’s tongue slipping into her mouth and gently massaging hers with it. It’s not as gross as she thought it would be. Hell, if she closes her eyes, it feels almost romantic. A kiss was the last thing she could have expected from these guys, and she certainly didn’t expect any of them to be even remotely good at it.

He pulls his mouth away from hers and stands back up. His dick and balls are shoved back in her face, along with the wolfy musk that comes with them.

“Oooh, you gettin’ soft on us, Guanting?” Feng says teasingly

“No, I just wanna be able to say I kissed Tigress from the Furious Five.”

“This whore belongs to us now! We can all kiss her as much as we want!”

“You won’t want to after I do this.”

The wolf standing in front of her turns around. Tigress, Feng and Zheng’s expressions all contort into ones of horror as he does, thinking they know what he has in mind. Guanting lifts his tail, revealing his black-rimmed backdoor. The strongest scent so far smacks her in the face, melting the horrified expression off of it and turning it into one of wanton lust.

“Go ahead. Kiss my asshole, slut,” Guanting barks demandingly. There’s no way she can refuse. The musk has her beaten completely into submission. She leans her head forwards and puckers her lips, planting a kiss onto the wolf’s foul-smelling rim. Feng looks away in disgust, but the display gives Zheng a fantastic idea. 

“Good job. Now, stick your tongue out and clean my asshole!”

Of course she complies. How could she refuse a direct owner from the owners of such powerful musk? She penetrates his backdoor with her tongue and starts drawing circles around his walls greedily. He groans and jerks himself off as Tigress’s skilled tongue laps up every bit of sweat and grime inside his anus. It tastes about as pleasant as Feng’s dick, but the real pleasure here is that Tigress’s nose is buried right in between Guanting’s canine asscheeks, absorbing every ounce of stench attached to his coarse hair.

Meanwhile on the other side, Zheng kneels down and plunges his own slippery canine tongue inside of Tigress’s backdoor. She moans with surprise and pleasure, not expecting one of them to do something so foul. The vibrations of her voice tickle the rim of Guanting’s ass, putting him that much closer to exploding all over the cave wall. Zheng’s tongue is surprisingly agile, stimulating all of her deepest pressure points with sloppy grace as he idly strokes his own cock. Feng just sighs and watches the scene, jerking himself off only for the sake of remaining hard.

Tigress is completely in her element. It turns out that licking and being licked in turn while totally enveloped in canine musk is the greatest pleasure she can possibly imagine. She lets go of any semblance of restraint she had left, moaning uncontrollably into Guanting’s asshole and cumming like a waterfall as she continues to pleasure the deepest parts of Guanting’s anus. Her tongue brushes up against his prostate. A jolt of absolute delight shoots through his nervous system at light speed. He reflexively howls and blows his load, knot swelling. It arcs and goes as far as the cave wall two feet away, leaving a mostly-straight white line of his smelly cum. Once his orgasm passes, he turns around and demands her to clean the excess cum off of his cock, which she does eagerly.

As she spit shines Guanting’s dick, Zheng pulls his tongue out of her asshole and stands up. His canine cock visibly throbs. It won’t be long before his own orgasm. He presses his tapered tip against her backdoor and, using his saliva as lube, slides it in.

“What the fuck, Zheng?! You JUST used her pussy and now you’re using her ass?!” Feng shouts in astonishment.

“Relax, bro. I just wanna cum in a hole and not in a puddle on the floor. I ain’t cleanin’ that shit up.”

Seeing his point, Feng backs down. Zheng forces her asshole open, his fat cock much wider than his tongue and finger, as much as he can. The tightness is unbelievable. He’s only able to get two inches of his length inside before exploding inside of Tigress’s bowels. She screams as his virile canine cum floods her virgin asshole, warming her up from the inside out. It takes some effort to pull back out once he finishes, but he manages. Her asshole closes up so tightly that none of his cum is able to leak back out. Guanting pulls his dick away from her mouth, his bright red shaft glistening with saliva in the torchlight.

The three brothers change positions again, with Guanting in her pussy, Feng in her ass and Zheng getting a rimjob. They continue on like this for hours, stamina never wavering, and each man gets a turn with her holes at least once while also getting and giving some anal lip service. There’s no doubt in Tigress’s mind that they actually could have continued until the sun came up, but they’re interrupted when disaster strikes. Zheng accidentally slips his knot inside of Tigress’s pussy as he cums, locking them in place for a solid thirty minutes. While his brothers argue and scream at him, her eyes roll in the back of her head, feeling his massive bulb expand and threaten to break her pussy as his cum swirls around inside her womb, practically guaranteeing a pregnancy.

Once his knot finally deflates, she’s gone completely nose blind to their musk and decides that it’s time to end her little self-indulgent outing. As Zheng’s dick slides out of her cunt, she stands up and kicks him in the jaw, knocking him out instantly. The other two go down just as easily and she’s able to leave without a hitch. She exits the cave, pussy dripping out wolf cum as she figures out what to do with this baby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
